Truth, Dare, Double Trouble
by Angewomon2000
Summary: This is my first Sleepover Saga. Slash, Jam, and Matt starts getting into arguing. R/R!
1. Chapter 1: Big Hair Problems!

Truth, Dare, Double Hair Trouble  
  
At Nancy's sleepover party, there were only 4 Digidestined: Her cousin,  
Matt, Mimi, Kari, and Aeris, because the others had homework over the  
weekend. After talking and eating, Jam came up with the idea of party  
games. Kari suggested to play Snowboard Kids 3, Mimi wanted to play  
Make-Over, Aeris wanted to play Final Fantasy 7, and Matt wanted to  
play Spin the Bottle. Then Linda came up with the game that everyone  
would regret playing: Truth or Dare. " Okay, everyone. Get in a circle.  
I start. Okay, Slash, truth or dare?" she said. " Truth." said Slash.  
" Have you ever kissed a girl before, besides Jeanette?" said Nancy.  
" Uh....I, uh.... Yes. A girl named Lila." Slash said nervously.  
" Okay, Slash. You choose someone." said Kari. " Jeanette, truth or  
dare?" he said. " Dare." said Jeanette. " I dare you to hug a boy   
besides me." said Slash. Jeanette saw Matt close to her and then   
hugged him. " Okay, Matt, truth, dare, double dare?" Matt was playing  
around and he said, " Double Dare." " I double dare you to kiss   
Linda." Linda was drinking soda, but when she heard the word ' kiss '   
and her name, she nearly choked to death! " What?! No way, jose! I'm   
not kissing no one!" she screamed. " Come on, Linda. Be a sport and   
let him kiss you." said Nancy. " Oh, okay, if that's what you want."  
She then ran into Matt, who then kissed her for a second. " Bleah!  
Pffffft!" said Linda when she got out of Matt's kiss. Slash laughed  
so hard that he fell out of his chair. " Okay, Kari. Truth, dare,   
double dare?" said Matt. " Truth." she said. " Did you ever kiss a  
boy besides your brother?" he said. " No." " Okay, Kari, pick someone."   
Jam said. " Okay, Jam. Truth, dare, double dare?" " Dare." he said   
cool-like style. " " I dare you to go next door and kiss the first   
person that comes out." she said. " Okay." Jam said. He then opened the   
door to leave. " Who lives next door, anyways?" said Serena. " Either   
a beautiful 14-year old girl or-" said Nancy. Then they heard enraged   
yelling and Jam screaming his poor head off. " Or her dad, who is the   
meanest person living in the apartment building." she said. Jam then   
walked in with a bruise on his head and a black eye. He then said,   
" Why me? Why?" He then fell flat on his face. He had fainted.  
Nancy picked him up with the help of Jeanette and put him on the sofa.  
Then they heard knocking. Nancy went to get the door. When she answered  
the door, she saw a angry man looking at her. " Can I help you?" she  
said. " That boy kissed me on the lips! I should arrest the lot of you  
kids!" he said angrily. " He's my cousin and has a few mental problems.  
I promise it won't happen again." said Nancy. " It better not or I'll  
see you at court!" He slammed the door. " Whoa, he really did not   
expect that." said Wendy. " HA HA HA HA!" said Slash. " Can someone  
shut Slash's trap up? I'm tired of hearing him!" said Serena. Linda  
then got Slash's hair. " What are you going to do to me?" " he said.  
" It is your worst nightmare come to life. It's..." Linda said with a  
evil tone in her voice. " No, anything but THAT! Anything but that,  
please!!!" Slash said stuggling to get away from Linda, but she had a  
good grip on him. " That's right. We're going to wash your hair real  
good and give it a perm! Bwa ha ha ha!" Linda laughed with a mad   
scientist laugh. " No! No! No! NO! I promise I'll stop laughing at   
anyone!" Slash screamed. " Too late! Nancy? Wendy? Come here! We are  
going to give little Slash Kamei a perm! Ready, set, grab!" said   
Linda. The faucet was turned on. Nancy and Wendy tied up Slash's arms   
and legs to prevent him from kicking them or running away. " Poor   
Slash. He is never going to be the same after this." said Matt and  
Kari. " Yup." said Mimi and Aeris. " OW! You guys are banging my head  
on the sink!" said Slash. " Sorry." said Nancy and Wendy. " " I'll hurt   
you if you mess with the hair that I cherished for my lifetime!" said  
Slash as he continued to stuggle to get away. " Too late! Jeanette, do  
the honors?" " No, Jeanette, please, no!" Slash said to his little  
sister with pleading brown eyes. " Uh-I-I don't I'm able to. You do  
it, Linda." Jeanette said, backing up. " It will be my pleasure." said  
Linda. " NO NO NO-AAHHH! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! I PROMISE THAT  
I'LL WON'T LAUGH AT ANYONE ANYMORE! I SWEAR ON MY ENTIRE BODY!!"  
screamed Slash when the water touched his scalp. " Fine. Turn the water  
off." said Linda. When Slash looked in the mirror, he screamed bloody  
murder! " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was Slash's reaction. " Slash...  
he he he.... your hair looks....... he he he...... funny!" said Matt  
when he saw Slash's hair. " WHY YOU LITTLE......" said Slash, his blood  
boiling hot. He then ran with scissors and jumped on Matt. " SAY YOU   
ARE SORRY OR I'LL CHOP ALL YOUR HAIR OFF AND I MEAN ALL OF IT!" said  
Slash, really, really mad, so mad that his face was red. " I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry!" said Matt when he saw the scissors. " Good." said Slash.  
Matt then got another pair of scissors and then the most horrifying  
thing happened to Slash. A piece of his hair was cut. " NO!" said a   
very furious Slash. " Oops." said Matt. " Uh-oh. O.O' " said everyone   
else. " YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT, MATT!" said a very mad, volcano and   
tsunami put together mad to be exact, Slash. " Run, Matt, run!" said   
Nancy. " And here they go! It's Matt in the lead, followed by a fuming   
Slash! Both boys are running as fast as they can!" said Wendy. Jam then   
woke up to find a race in the house. " What the-" he said. " Look out,   
Jam!" said Brittany, but it was too late. The next minute would turn   
out to be a sad day for Jam because Slash thought that Jam was Matt and   
jumped on him and cut his bangs off. " NO!" said a crying Jam. " Oops."   
said Slash. " Oh, no!" said everyone else said. Jam's tears quickly   
turned into flames. " SLASH KAMEI, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! YOU   
DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I SPEND ON MY HAIR! PREPARE TO DIE!" said Jam,  
grabbing another pair of scissors. " Run, Slash, run!" said Jeanette.  
" Another person has entered the race! It's Matt still in the lead,  
followed by Slash, who is followed by Jam!" said Serena and Wendy,  
together. Linda then got in the way. Jam and Slash crashed into her.  
Linda saw part of her hair fall on the floor. " NO!" said Linda.  
" Oh, man!" said Jam. " Start running for your life, Jam. This could   
mean the end of us if she catches us." said Slash, backing away.  
" JAM! SLASH! YOU TWO BETTER START RUNNING!" said Linda. " This could  
get pretty ugly." said Aeris. " Yup." said Mimi and Kari. Before Jam or  
Slash could get away, Linda grabbed both of them and got Slash's  
pair of scissors and snipped Slash's and Jam's hair. " U-G-L-Y,  
you ain't got no alibi, you two ugly!" said Matt. " Stop! All you guys'   
hair is ruined! How am I going to explain all this to my parents?!"   
screamed Nancy. " Just say that our hair got in the blender and it came   
out like this. " they all said.  
  
After the slumber party, Linda had her hair redone to normal, Jam   
needed counseling, Slash was never the same, and the others....  
Well, you could say that they never use scissors ever again. And Nancy?  
Her parents were furious to find hair, but Mimi helped Nancy explain  
what happened. They called Matt's, Jam's, and Slash's parents and told   
them what happened to their kids. Matt, Jam, and Slash are still mad  
at each other.  
  
The End?  
  
  
Hope you like that story! There's a sequel to this comedy! It's called  
Slash, Jam, and Matt's Fight at Brittany's House. It is a sleepover,   
held at the Kuehnemend residence (Jam and Brittany's house) and crazy   
things should happen! Minor Sailor Moon and Digimon crossover, due to   
Matt's, Kari's, and Mimi's appearance and Jam dressing like Sailor   
Moon! (A/N: O.O;) Oh, also the movies in the story are NOT mine! They   
belong to their respective owners. If I DID own them, I would be rich,   
trying to make the Digimon characters real and making them prodigious.   
(A/N: I sounded like Koushiro, right? O.O;) Anyways, see ya later! :)   
The rivalry between Slash, Jam, and Matt is still there and you DON'T   
want to know what's going to happen to Matt.  
  
RitaFreshmen2000 


	2. Chapter 2: Movies that Become Problems!

Slash, Jam, and Matt's Fight at Brittany's Sleepover  
  
One night in the little city of Starlight City, there was a sleepover  
for a little girl named Brittany Kuehnemund. (Oh, by the way, the   
Kuehnemunds moved from Snow Town and now live in Starlight City.)  
Her birthday was on Friday, so she invited her friends from her old  
town. She invited Slash, Jeanette, Nancy, Linda, Serena, and Wendy  
over to her slumber party. She also invited her new friends from  
her new home. She invited Matt, Mimi, Kari, and Aerisa to the party.  
They wanted to see movies that night, so Brittany and Jam, her cute,   
but annoying brother, made the sleepover a Movie Night Sleepover.  
Everyone came with movies such as Digimon: The Movie, Pokemon: The  
First Movie, and Sailor Moon S: The Movie. By the time everyone got  
there, the living room was covered with sleeping bags, a big screen  
T.V., a VCR, a table full of food, and a bunch of pillows. Brittany   
got the movies from everyone and said, " Who wants to see Digimon: The  
Movie?" The girls raised their hands. " Who wants to see Pokemon: The  
First Movie?" The boys and some of the girls raised their hands.  
" Who wants to see Sailor Moon S: The Movie?" All the girls raised   
their hands. " Who wants to see Dragonball Z: The Movie?" All the  
boys raised their hands. " Or maybe we should watch 'Who wants to Be  
a Millionaire?'" Nobody raised their hands. " I say we should play  
'Paper, Rock, Scissors' to figure out what movie we should see." said  
Slash. " Okay. Linda, you're for Digimon, I'll be in for Dragonball Z,  
Wendy, you're for Sailor Moon, and Matt, you're for Pokemon. Got it?"  
said Jam. " Sure." said everyone. " Paper, Rock, Scissors! Matt's out.  
Paper, Rock, Scissors! Wendy's out. Okay, Linda. It's just you and me.  
Ready? Paper, Rock, Scissors! I-hey! You beat me! No fair!" said Jam.  
" Digimon, it is," said Brittany. " Besides, Jam ran out of the movie   
theater when the big monster showed up." she continued. " Hey! That's  
not true! I was... I was going to..uh..get some popcorn." said Jam.  
" Yeah, after the second movie was over. You calmed down, only to run  
away again when another monster showed up in the third movie." said  
Brittany. " Grrrrr...." said Jam, his blood boiling hot. " Make some   
popcorn, Jam. Unless you're afraid of the Popcorn Monster. Grr!"  
said Linda. " Eek!" said Jam, running away. " See what I mean? He's   
just a fraidy cat." said Brittany. Then a rope came, and on it, was  
Jam, dressed up like Sailor Moon. He said, " I'm Sailor Moon, champion  
of justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means  
you!" " Ooooooookay, Jam, or Sailor Moon, or whoever you are, cut it  
out!" said Brittany. " Moon Sprial Heart Attack!" Jam said, grabbing  
a cardboard specter and released a plastic heart. " I'm going to play  
along," said Brittany. " Aah, I am melting! No!" " I win again! See  
ya later, Heart Snatcher!" said Jam, jumping into his room. " He turns  
happy if he beats a so-called Heart Snatcher or another evil creature  
from Sailor Moon." said Brittany. " He watches Sailor Moon?" said   
Slash, who was in shock. " Yup." said Brittany. Jam returned, back in  
his clothes. " You watch Sailor Moon?! Ha ha ha ha-OW!" said Slash   
before getting punched by Jam. " Come on, let's watch Digimon: The   
Movie!" said Brittany. " Oh, and Jam.." she continued. " DON'T run   
away, this time, or I'll tell everyone in the school that you watch   
Sailor Moon, and this time, I'm not kidding." she said. " Eep." said   
Jam, then he fainted. " Always chicken. My big brother. How idiotic."  
said Brittany. " How embrassing." said Serena. " Oooookay." said   
Brittany, with a face like this: -_-' " Guys, look what I'm going to   
do to him." Matt said. He pulled out a pair of scissors. " OH, NO! O.O;  
MATT, DON'T!" everyone screamed. Jam was still out of it, but when he   
saw the scissors at his face, he screamed, " Get those frigging dumb  
scissors away from me! Brittany, call my attorney! I'm suing again!"  
" Sheesh, don't scream your head off. I'm playing with you." said Matt.  
" Besides, I'm still mad at you, Slash, for cutting off my bangs at   
the last sleepover." said Jam. Slash looked like this: -_-' ' Why did  
he bring that up?' said Slash. " Oh, yeah. Now I remember. Matt cut off  
a piece of my hair. Matt?" said Slash, looking at Matt with a bad face.  
' Uh-oh.' thought Matt. (A/N: Uh-oh! O_O;) " I don't like the way this  
is going." said Aerisa. " Me neither." said Kari. " Ditto." said Mimi.  
" Aah! Pokemon alert! Pokemon alert! Code red! Code red!" said Linda.  
Everyone hid behind the snack table. " Just because I said 'Ditto',  
it doesn't-" said Mimi. " Destroy any Pokemon you see! Especially  
Ditto!" said Matt. Jam went in his room and he came out dressed as   
Sailor Moon again. (A/N: A boy being Sailor Moon? o_O;) " Again with   
the outfit? Oh, boy, you need to take-OWWWW!" said Matt before getting   
smacked with the tiara that Jam had. " Matt, one more, just one more   
joke or laugh I hear from you and you will regret it once I'm done with  
you." said Jam. " Okay, okay." Matt said. " Since the last sleepover,  
Slash, Jam, and Matt haven't gotten along with each other." said Wendy.  
" Don't remind of that ever again." said Nancy with a sick look on  
her face. Matt kept on looking at Jam. He started to make faces, trying  
to keep a straight face: first this face: =u_u=, then this face: _,  
then he couldn't keep the laughter in. " HA HA HA HA!" laughed Matt.   
Jam, on the other hand, turned around and saw Matt laughing at him.  
" Oh, Matt?" Jam said in a singsong voice. " Uh-oh." said Matt. " Oh,  
boy, this is going to get pretty ugly." said Aerisa. " Real ugly."  
said Kari. " YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!!" said Jam, angry at Matt. He then   
jumped on him, grabbed Matt's pair of scissors, and cut Matt's bangs   
off. " AAHHHHHHHHH! NOT MY HAIR!!!!!!" screamed Matt. Slash said,   
" Hey, Jam, mind if I join you?" " I don't mind." said Jam. Slash and  
Jam jumped on Matt and started a fist fight. The others looked at the  
fight with interest. " Matt's up! No, he's down, he's up, he's down!"  
said Mimi. " Swing to the left, now the right! Oh, that's gotta hurt!"  
said Linda. Brittany, Jeanette, and Aerisa thought, ' Why us? Why?'   
Slash then popped out of the fight, and grabbed the scissors, and then   
went back to the fight. " Uh-oh! OoO; RUN!" Brittany said. By the time   
the boys finished fighting, Matt's hair was in shambles, Slash had a   
black eye, cut hair, and bruises everywhere. Jam had cut hair, a black   
eye, a broken nose, and bruises. " Ouch." said Kari. " Really." said   
Wendy. " Serena?" said Jeanette. They found Serena hiding under the   
bed. " Oh, Serena." said Wendy. " Jam! Slash! Matt! STOP! Your hair is   
all the floor, Jam, what is Mommy and Daddy going to say when they see   
your hair destroyed again, your nose broken, and all those bruises?!"   
Brittany screamed. " Tell them that we had a clumsy day and kept on   
bumping into everything and caught our hair in the blender." said Jam.  
Everyone just sighed.  
  
Well, Matt, Slash, and Jam are still mad at each other. Jam's parents  
took him back to his counselor. Slash and Matt had another fight, that  
ended up in the hospital. The other kids..well, they talk to their   
friends, but not all the time. 


	3. Chapter 3: Big Problems for Matt

Matt's Slumber Party  
  
Here we go with another chapter! Matt invites all his friends except  
Slash and Jam because of what happened to his hair at the last party.  
But Matt's dad tells Matt he has to invite Slash and Jam or he can't  
have the sleepover party. So Matt invites them to go to the sleepover  
party and unbelievable things might happen.  
  
Note: This chapter is going to be in script form unlike the others.  
Also, the other Digidestined will be there except Aeris and Aerisa,  
(They're not the same!) who had caught the flu. Also the characters   
from the second season of Digimon except Iori, who caught the flu, will   
be there. Minor Sailor Moon crossover again because Jam brought his   
Sailor Moon uniform. (A/N: Again? O_O;) and Slash dresses like Sailor   
Mars. (A/N: Weird boys.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Snowboard Kids. Digimon belongs  
to Bandai and Toei and Snowboard Kids belong to Atlus.   
  
(At Matt's house)  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
Matt: I'll get it.  
  
(Opens door)  
Matt: Hi, guys! Glad you could make this time.  
Taichi: We had nothing to do and decided to come.  
Everyone else: Yeah!  
  
(Matt closes the door)  
(Doorbell rings)  
Mimi: Who's that?  
Matt: I don't know. I'll find out.  
  
(He opens the door to the girls of the Snowboard Kids.)  
Matt: Hi, Nancy! You brought Linda, Serena, Wendy, Brittany, and   
Jeanette! Where are the boys?  
Nancy: The boys are coming separate because they're still mad at each  
other.  
Matt: Oh.  
  
(Closes door)  
(thud)  
Nancy: Uh-oh. O_O'  
Matt: Wonder who it is.  
  
(Opens door to a very angry Jam)  
(Jam punches Matt)  
Jam: You're crazy! You slammed the door on me, you baka!  
Matt:(holding his chin) Come in.  
  
(Closes door)  
(Another thud)  
Matt: Oh, no. Not again.  
  
(Opens door to a furious Slash)  
(Slash kicks Matt)  
Slash: You baka! (baka is Japanese for idiot) You slammed the door on   
me!  
Jam: Same thing happened to me, Slash.  
Slash: Let's give him a knuckle sandwich.  
Matt: Please no. My dad will get mad.  
Slash: Okay, you're saved. This time.  
Dad: I've got to leave. I work late tonight. See ya.  
Matt: (weakly) Bye.  
(Door closes)  
Slash:(death glare) You're dead meat.  
Jam: (death glare) Yeah!  
Matt: (weakly) Eep.  
  
(Jam leaves the room and comes back dressed like Sailor Moon)  
Matt: Again with the outfit. You're weird.  
Jam: I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! I will right wrongs and  
trumph over evil, and that means you! (points to Matt)  
  
[Slash leaves the room, only to return dressed in another Sailor Scout  
fuku (A/N: fuku is Japanese for uniform), this one is Sailor Mars.]  
Slash: I'm Sailor Mars, the fire of justice! I'll trumph over evil  
and that means you! (points to Matt)  
(Doorbell rings)  
Matt: I'll get it!  
(opens door to Daisuke and Miyako)  
Matt: Hi!  
Daisuke: Hello.  
Miyako: Hi!  
Matt: Come in, come in!  
(closes door)  
(Matt turns around to find Slash shooting fireballs at him)  
Matt: (dodging fireballs) Stop it, Slash!  
Slash: Stop what?  
Matt:(still dodging fireballs) Your fireballs!  
Slash: Um....no.  
Slash: (continues to shoot fireballs at Matt)(evil laugh) Ha, ha, ha!  
Matt: AAH! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!!!  
Slash and Jam: HA HA HA HA!   
(Miyako grabs a bucket of water and pours it on Matt)  
Matt: (crying) Thanks, Miyako.  
Miyako: You're welcome, Matt.  
(They turn around and finds Daisuke pouring water on Slash, putting the  
fireballs out)  
Slash: HEY!  
Jam: Moon Tiara Magic!  
(throws plastic tiara at Daisuke, who dodges it and hits Linda)  
Everyone: Uh-oh! Run for your lives!  
(Slash and Jam ingore)  
Linda: Come here, you two!  
Slash and Jam: OH, NO!!!  
  
(Outside the apartment, the others heard yelling, screaming, and crashs  
of objects.)  
Matt: That has to be the end of them.  
Everyone else: Yeah.  
(Matt opens door to the disaster area)  
Matt: Oh, boy.  
(Slash and Jam are knocked out, while Linda is breathing heavily)  
Miyako: (dials 911)  
Daisuke: I hope they're all right.  
(Minutes passes by and hospital cars come)  
  
Slash and Jam were both bruised, cut, and had broken bones. Linda was  
put in jail overnight for battery and asssult. Matt was heartbroken   
once again because of his burned hair. The others supported their   
injured friends, their arrested friend, and their heartbroken friend.  
Matt's dad was furious to find out what happened to the apartment.  
  
That's chapter 3! The ending to the story is next and the boys finally  
get along with each other.....hopefully. See ya! ^_^  
  
Gatomon2000 


	4. Chapter 4: They Finally Get Along

The Boys Finally Get Along  
  
This is the final chapter of this story! *sniff* T_T I hope you like   
this chapter. This is the finale!   
  
Note: This story is going to be script form. Both sesasons of Digimon  
will be there except Iori (he still got the flu.) Aerisa will be there,  
but not Aeris. (she's still sick.)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Snowboard Kids. If I did, I'll  
make the Snowboard Kids and the Digimon characters real!  
  
(Slash's house)  
(Doorbell)  
Slash: I'll get it!  
(Opens door to the girls of the Digidestined)  
Girls: Hello!  
Slash: Come in, come in!  
Jeanette: Where's the boys?  
Kari: They're bringing Matt separate because of what happened to his  
apartment.  
Jeanette: Oh.  
(Closes door)  
(Doorbell)  
Jeanette: I will get it.  
(Opens door to Jam)  
Slash: Hey, Jam!  
Jam: Yo! What's up?  
Slash: Nothing much.  
Jam: Where's the boys?  
Kari: They're bringing Matt. He's still mad at you two destroying his  
apartment.  
(Closes door)  
(Doorbell)  
Sora: That's probably them.  
Jeanette: Or the other Snowboard Kids.  
(Yelling and shouting are heard)  
Mimi: Or vice versa.  
Jeanette: I'm coming! I'm coming!   
(Jeanette opens the door and get smacked, knocking her out.)  
Miyako: Ouch.  
Matt: Okay! Where's those two boys I care for?  
Slash and Jam: ????  
Matt: There you are! (hugs them)  
Slash: He's gone crazy! (trying to get away from Matt)  
Jam: Yeah! (also trying to get away)  
Matt: (lets them go) I've learned how to be nice.  
Slash and Jam: From who?  
Matt: I learned from Jyou, Mimi, Aerisa, and Daisuke. Besides, I  
have the crest of Friendship, right?  
Slash: Right.  
Jam: I threw away the Sailor Moon outfit because it was torn in half  
by you-know-who. (death glare at Linda)  
Linda: (death glare)  
Jam: Matt, are you going to pound us into smush? We burned your hair  
and destroyed your apartment.  
Slash: Yeah.  
Matt: Nope.  
Everyone: ??????  
Slash and Jam: What do you mean?  
Matt: I'm calling it off.  
Linda: What off?  
Matt: Our rivalry.  
Slash: You mean it?  
Matt: (nods in agreement) Yup.  
Slash: Finally no more fighting!  
Jam: (nods) Yeah!  
(Slash, Jam, and Matt shakes hands)  
Jam: Now... who's up for Truth or Dare?  
(Everyone splits)  
Slash, Jam, and Matt: Where did everyone go?  
  
That last part was funny because that game led to the rivalry in the  
first place! Well, here are the chapters in this story:  
1. Truth, Dare, Double Hair Trouble  
2. Slash, Jam, and Matt's Fight at Brittany's Party  
3. Matt's Slumber Party  
4. The Boys Finally Get Along  
  
Hope you enjoy this saga! See ya later! ^_^  
  
Gatomon2000  



End file.
